His Visit
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: His only way of seeing her now was to visit her grave... (Hinted/Mentioned Anxietyshipping. Rated for cussing.)


**A/N: I wrote this a week or two ago, but I'm lazy. So editing took forever. 100% fact.**

**This idea came to me late at night, and I need to stop writing dumb things. Oh well.**

**Also, Kaito might act OOC, but I dunno. I can't remember anything anymore.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**His Visit**

He had bought her flowers. Some pretty orange ones that reminded him of her pretty eyes.

However, he had only made that decision, because he didn't know what her favorites were. It was something he had never bothered to ask, much to his regret as he had been stuck choosing for about twenty minutes.

Regardless, he had made his purchase, and he had to stick by it now. Still, the male couldn't help but notice they were very pretty flowers.

In fact, that was something the blonde man, or Kaito as he was named, kept thinking as he strolled throughout the busy streets that made up Heartland City.

However, he then paused and gazed at the sky, noting that the sun was beginning to set which meant that nighttime would be soon.

Not that he felt perturbed by this fact since there was virtually nothing, other than death and Haruto being in danger, that could stop Kaito from visiting her.

Her being Droite.

The dark-haired woman that he had known throughout his teen years.

The dark-haired woman whom had sacrificed herself for him, as he had later been told.

The dark-haired woman that he was sure he had hurt countless times throughout the years...

And the dark-haired woman whom would always remain by his side no matter how much he fucked up.

How was beyond him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty over his treatment towards her.

Kaito stopped in his tracks then, quickly admiring his surroundings to see if he was in the correct direction. He was, not to his surprise though as he had already memorized the directions by now.

The blonde continued on his way once more, unintentionally staring at the bouquet he held as his mind went back to lingering on the events of the past.

Though, after a few minutes, his thoughts went to admiring the bouquet's arrangement. It was odd for him to do that, and he tried to stop.

However, the youth found it impossible as he found the arrangement very pretty.

So pretty, that he thought they were absolutely_ perfect _for the dark-haired woman.

At least he thought so.

The Tenjo male paused once again, peering upwards from the flowers to make sure he hadn't lost his way.

Again, he was on the right track as the blonde immediately recognized the several buildings of local businesses and shops that he would pass when he would go and visit Droite.

That was good.

Actually, now that the photon duelist put a little more thought, he realized his destination was only a couple of minutes away.

So, he started walking again, making sure to quicken his pace as he held the bouquet with a little more strength than before.

After a span of five minutes, he finally arrived to his destination.

His destination being...the cemetery. The cemetery in which Droite had been laid to rest only a month ago.

Kaito swallowed, warily approaching the entrance. Considering it was nearly night, he half-expected for someone to come up and tell him that he was too late, because the cemetery was closing for the day.

Luckily, no such thing occurred, and the blonde had to wonder if the people in charge were busy. Or perhaps, visiting hours had changed. Who knew.

All he personally cared about was locating the woman's grave.

Upon entering the cemetery, his eyes scanned throughout the area, and surprisingly, he found no one in sight. However, deciding to not pay much attention to this, he began to pace off, following the trail that he was sure led to Droite.

Arriving a few moments later, Kaito stared at the sky, dully noting it was already close to being fully night. Still, no one had come and informed him that his presence was not welcomed due to it being late.

Shifting his gaze back to the area ahead of him, he found headstones scattered around the graveyard. However, there was an exception as in the far distance, was a desolate piece of ground.

That was Droite.

The blonde proceeded to walk up to the spot, somewhat at peace as the only sounds audible to the male was the noises his feet made when he stepped on the dying grass that inhabited the place.

However, upon closing the gap between them, he stopped and found another bouquet of flowers, the fake kind in fact, lying on the cold ground where Droite lay six feet under.

Those were most likely from Gauche which was no surprise considering he had taken her death the hardest.

Probably harder than Kaito had, or was, since the blonde still had his brother and father...while the only closest person Gauche had to family was taken away from him...

The photon duelist exhaled, crouching down as he then softly placed his bouquet of real flowers among the fake ones. After he had done this, the blonde proceeded to close his eyes, not wanting to the see the sight, or in fact, face the harsh reality that she was gone.

Instead, he took to reveling on the time after the war.

The time in which he, begrudgingly, began to frequently video chat with Gauche and Droite (the idea being the former's).

The time in which he and Droite began to spend more time together when the manager and her star would visit Heartland for events.

The one time in which they had...

Kaito snapped his eyes open, staring at the hardened ground and discarded bouquets that laid before him. The once gorgeous and vibrant arrangement he had bought now only looked pitiful as it was dimly lit by the pale moon above.

"...Droite," the youth whispered to himself as he allowed his hand to graze over the cold dirt that had taken her only a few weeks ago.

He withdrew his hand a few seconds later, eyes narrowing as Kaito contemplated on how their relationship grew sour.

And it was all his fault. All his fault, because he'd been too proud, no, too _stupid_, to realize how much wrong he had inflicted on the woman.

"I'm...sorry," the photon duelist murmured, clenching his fist as he recalled their last argument before they became estranged. "... I'm sorry I was... an idiot."

It was no surprise that silence was his only answer. Droite was long gone.

She was never coming back.

However, he continued, ignoring this fact for now, "You deserved better...B...Better than what I gave you...I only gave you despair...I'm sorry...I really am."

Kaito remained quiet for a few moments, silently grieving, but he proceeded to stand up. His eyes were still focused on the sparsely decorated patch of land before he exhaled once more.

"I should be going now since it's late. Farewell Droite. I'll see you soon," Kaito paused, closing his eyes. "I...love you..."

* * *

**A/N: *AWKWARD COUGHING* Did I do this right or-?**

**Oh well. *shrugs* **

**Read, review, visit deceased loved ones, or not! **

**Hope you enjoyed?**

**Bye. **


End file.
